


REBORN

by Queen3131



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen3131/pseuds/Queen3131
Summary: Hinata somehow convinces a former volleyball player to join the team. Due to a past injury Akira Ito is hesitant to play again, but soon falls in love with the sport again. And he finds a new home in the process.
Kudos: 4





	1. Leave Me Alone!

He was about to fucking lose it. 

There was a first year following him. At first he thought it was a bit weird, he didn't recognize him at all and he was seeing him way too often lately. And then he found out who it was and decided to stay away from him. 

Shoyo Hinata. 

He was part of the volleyball team. 

That was the problem. 

If Hinata was following him that means someone had told him he used to play, and was most likely trying to recruit him and that was NOT happening. So when a classmate of his told him there were two people asking for him, he was rightfully confused. 

Until he was met with Kageyama and Hinata. 

Now he would start avoiding both of them. 

"I told you this was his class Hinata said, smiling down at Akira. 

Yes, he was smaller than Hinata. 

"You only knew that because you've been stalking him dumbass."

"I have not!"

Akira snorted, looking up at the volleyball players. 

"He most definitely has been stalking me. Anyway, what do you guys want?"

Hinata blushed, but smiled again. 

"Do you want to join the volleyball team?"

"No."

"You didn't even think about it!"

"Because I know I don't want to. Look, I'm flattered but I don't play anymore."

The middle blocker looked a bit sad, and the setter looked hesitant. 

"Is it because of the injury? You were one of the best players...why not come back?"

Akira smiled slightly at the compliment. 

"If I come back...I won't be how I used to be. I'd disappoint everyone."

"...so you're really not going to join?"

"No, I'm not."

"But Akira~" Hinata whined, latching onto the shorter males arm. 

"I'm sorry alright. I'll come to a few games. You guys any good?"

Kageyama glanced back down at the blonde. "Come watch us, we have practice everyday after classes end."

Akira thought about it, then figured seeing the team wouldn't hurt. 

"Fine."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. I'll be there."


	2. Impressive

True to his word, the small blonde met them at the gym. When Kageyama and Hinata arrived, Akira was already there. He watched as the team warmed up, and stretched. 

"...is that Nishinoya?"

Hinata beamed, "Yeah! He's an amazing libero!"

Akira didn't know he went here.

Chidoriyama's Nishinoya who won the award for best libero a few years ago, and Kitagawa Daiichi's King of the Court....not bad. 

Speaking of, he glanced to where the slightly taller libero was standing and noticed that he was staring right at him. 

He felt a little embarrassed about being stared at. So we waved a bit, Nishinoya waving back excitedly...then he ran over. 

"Are you Akira Ito?!"

The blonde smiled slightly, nodding. 

"I didn't know you came to Karasuno!"

"Yeah, it's a bit closer to my house."

"Nishinoya, you know him?" Hinata asked. 

"Who doesn't? He's the best all-rounder from Ichigomo!"

"You went to Ishigomo?!" Tanaka asked, looking at the smallest second year. 

"Yeah. Until I got injured, then I was doing my schoolwork from home. Then I came here. I'm really not all that special." He smiled. 

It got silent around him. 

"You were right Hinata! He is good looking!" Nishinoya said. 

Akira froze, then looked up to the orange haired teen who was blushing madly. 

He got a smirk on his face, placing his hands on his hips, making the other three around him blush. 

"Is that why you were following me? I look good to you?"

"I-I...I didn't say that!"

"Right...what were you going to do Shoyo~"

His tone was teasing, making Hinata short circuit. 

"I-I"

The tangerine looked like he was about to explode so Akira finished the teasing. 

"Thank you, I appreciate the compliment. You too Nishinoya."

The libero smiled. "I heard you weren't joining though....yet I should say. Are you going to watch the full practice?"

"I don't have anything to do so why not?"

Akira eventually met all of the other players, including two more first years he hadn't met. He glanced around the gym, this team was a bit small. 

Daichi, the captain had them doing drills for the most part, and soon everyone gathered around to have a team meeting, queue his time to leave. He gathered his things and was heading to the door. 

"Hey Akira, come here for a second."

The entire team was now looking at him. 

He quickly made his way over to the Captain, standing next to him. 

"Yes Daichi?"

"We know you don't want to play, but we still would like for you to come to the training camp....to help out our managers."

He could go, he wasn't doing anything at all. But, to go and be a manager for them.... that hurt.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please Akira." Nishinoya and Hinata whined. 

He was hesitant. 

"I....I'll go.......but only as the manager."

The two shorties cheered while everyone else got up and was preparing to clean the gym to go home. He glanced around him. 

Did he make the right choice?


	3. Sadness and The Truth

He really shouldn't have come. 

Watching from the sidelines shouldn't have affected him the way it was, but it did. 

This shit hurt. 

It felt like he was being tortured. 

That's why he was in the bathroom, crying in a stall. 

Pathetic. 

He wiped his tears with his left hand and bit his quivering lip. He was so caught up in trying to stop his weeping, he didn't even hear the door open. 

He paused, the footsteps stopped. 

He waited. 

Then he heard a knock. 

"Akira? Why are you crying?"

It was Hinata. 

He wiped his face as best he could, and opened the door, shuffling out. 

"Hey Shoyo."

The small middle blocker looked concerned, his eyes staring at Akira's sad blue ones. 

"You're still crying."

The smallest first year laughed a bit, wiping the remaining tears with a tissue. 

"It's nothing really. Just a rough day."

"...is it because you're at the camp and can't participate?"

Akira sighed, nodding his head. 

Shoyo looked at him and sighed as well. 

"Before this, I didn't really know you Akira. I still don't, I'm sorry. But...Kageyama seems to... how?"

"Kageyama loves volleyball, lives and breathes the damn sport. It would only be natural that he knew of me. You don't need to apologize for not knowing who I am. That was in the past."

They both made it out the bathroom, after the smallest of the two washed off his face. 

"I... don't want a lot of attention on me, I hate crowds. But if I don't get to get this off my chest, it'll make me upset even more."

Hinata listened intently. 

"Before I came to Karasuno, I used to live closer to the Miyagi Prefecture and I was going to Shiratorizawa."

"The day it happened we were at nationals, the most important games that year and I fucked everything up. I couldn't face them again. So....I made up the excuse that my mom needed to move for her job, but in reality as I just moved in with one of my cousins who lives near Karasuno. I hid like a coward....I still am."

"Akira...."

"It started that same day...."


	4. The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best chapter, but wanted to get this out the way so I can focus on what's to come. Enjoy😊

_** Flashback: 1 Year Ago ** _

Today was the day. 

They had finally made it. 

Nationals. 

He was excited and everyone on the team could tell very easily. They had worked hard and it payed off. He couldn't stop cheering and smiling ear to ear and it was honestly adorable to the rest of them. 

"Aren't you excited Ushijima? Aren't you?!"

He managed to pull a rather small smile from the second year, the way taller student nodding. Tendou not being too close behind, patted the first year on his back rather roughly. 

"I know what you mean Akira~ we're gonna kick their asses!"

"Yeah! Kick their asses!"

"Tendou, don't curse in front of Akira. Akira don't say that again." Ushiwaka had said, getting the tiny first year far away from Tendou as possible. 

"Sorry Ushi."

They warmed up as usual, everyone made sure they had what they needed so they could load the bus. 

**_ Current Time _ **

"It started off great. Everyone was in a good mood. Everyone was confident as hell, they were sure we were going to win. I was confident....and that hadn't happened in a while....and then-"

_** Back to Flashback: 1 year ago ** _

It happened way too quickly. 

Third set, the score was 24:18 in Shiratorizawa's favor. They were going to win. The cheering from their school was loud and in his ears, they were going to win. 

As soon as the opposite team served the ball everything went way too fast. 

He went to receive it, get it to Semi and then Ushiwaka and they win. 

Didn't go as planned. 

What he wasn't focused on was his footing, when he actually did receive the ball, he lost his footing and was a bit wobbly on his feet. He ended up slipping and his arm ended up bending at a weird angle, giving a sickening crack. 

At first he didn't feel the pain, but when he attempted to get up. He let out a cry of pain. 

His teammates crowded around him, asking if he could hear them, or if he could move his arm. 

The tiny first year tried to hold back his tears, but he was failing miserably. 

"Akira, you're gonna be okay. The paramedics are on their way."

He nodded, as someone got his hair out of his face. 

Yeah they won, but what a fucking embarrassment he was. 

So....he hid. 

He didn't go to school.

No one had heard about him, and that's exactly what he wanted. 

He went to his doctors appointments, therapy, and that's it. 

His parents tried to convince him that no one was going to blame him, or make fun of him. But he didn't want to face them. 

His doctors said he had fallen into depression because he felt embarrassed and wanted to be alone. 

He disagreed. 

He wasn't depressed, he just didn't want to look at them...or have them look at him. 

How could he look at Ushiwaka after this?

_** Current Time ** _

"So that's basically what happened. I don't keep in contact with anyone either so they have no idea I'm here at Karasuno. I didn't want them finding me."

"Don’t you think you would feel a bit better if you got to talk to them after a year? They have no reason to be mad."

"I know that. But i feel like I made a fool out of us, because i tripped because I got too excited.... and besides....I don't want to face my crush like that."

Shoyo stopped and looked at his upperclassman. 

"Crush?"

"Never mind, let's get you back to practice."

Little did he know, a few more members of Karaduno had heard the whole thing, and wanted to help him get his confidence back.


End file.
